Aloysius
by HylianCookie
Summary: Link finds a baby in another dimension, and brings it back to Hyrule, with surprising results. Only PG because of Chapters 8 & 9
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I've been told to put my author notes here, so here it goes, I guess.  
  
I wrote this fic about a year or so ago, but I never got any response on it. So, I then found this nifty lil' site and decided to give it a shot. I just hope I don't get yelled at too much by those over-zealous fans. I know they're out there, cuz I'm nearly one of them. O_O;  
  
The only character I own in this fic is Aloysius himself. All other characters are copyright of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.  
  
Oh, and I mean for "Aloysius" to be pronounced "Ah-loy-see-us" not "Ah-loh- ish-us" like how I guess it's supposed to be pronounced. I found the name before hearing it, and I like it pronounced my way so =p  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Link, the Hero of Time, splashed his face with the clear, cool water of Zora's River. Navi, his guardian fair, sat on the edge of the bank, sunning herself in Hyrule's warm afternoon. She had left Link once he had completed his Ocarina adventure, as he called it, but soon came back, because she had missed him. They had become even greater friends. Link sat back on the ground and looked over at Navi. She felt him looking at her and turned her face up toward him. "What?" she asked, but not with her lips, her eyes. Link sighed and laid down on his back. "Nothing," he said. All of a sudden, a little girl ran up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, could you please tell me where I might find Link, The Hero of Time?"  
  
Link sat up and looked at the girl. She looked to about 9 or 10 and was wearing a dark blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes and her hair shone golden-red in the afternoon sun. He gave a little half-smile. Navi flew up to his shoulder. "Could you please give me a description of the Link person?" he asked. He wondered what she had been told.  
  
The little girl thought hard. "He has blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a green tunic and has a fair-" she covered her mouth and gasped, turning slightly red. "I'm sorry." She curtsied deeply.  
  
"No need to be sorry," he said, standing up. "The only thing you need to be sorry abut is that you never told me who owns that pretty little face of yours."  
  
The little girl blushed. "My name is Tyranna," she said.  
  
"Tyranna," he then thought for a moment. "Beautiful, in the old language, am I right?" The little girl nodded shyly. "What can I do for you?" he asked her.  
  
"Please Hero of Time, my village needs your help," Tyranna said.  
  
Navi flew down to Tyranna's eyes. "Where is your village?" Navi asked.  
  
"Not here," said Tyranna. She threw a coin-like object and a swirling black pool appeared on the ground. "In another dimension. Please, come with me," she pleaded.  
  
Link saw the desperation in her eyes, and knew in his heart that she needed his help. He looked at Navi and she nodded yes.  
  
"Follow me," Tyranna said, and jumped down the hole.  
  
"I don't think you need to worry, Link. This girl is trustworthy, I saw it in her eyes," Navi said, and went inside Link's hat. Link jumped into the swirling black mist. He looked above him and saw the portal close. He gulped.  
  
Amazingly, Link felt himself floating forward instead of down. All around him, all the colors of the rainbow shone in fantastic lights around him. He saw Tyrana just ahead. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked. His voice resounded against invisible walls.  
  
Tyranna turned around. She kept her mouth shut, but Link could hear the words she was saying in his head. 'I am speaking to you telepathically because otherwise my voice will be lost amid the gap between dimensions. You are lucky that it did not happen to you. We going to my village, Owinvila, in the country of Ezri, dimension of Pakenwald.  
  
"Quite a mouthful," Link thought. He wasn't sure he could ask her what he wanted to know, because he wasn't sure if he was telepathic.  
  
"I know my home must be strange to you, but if you ask me, Hyrule sounds like a strange name," Tyranna said telepathically.  
  
"You," he paused, "Can hear what I'm saying?" Link asked, forming the words in his head. He of course, had received telepathic messages from Zelda, but he himself had never sent messages of his own.  
  
"Of course. We are all telepathic, most of us just don't want to listen; we are too busy thinking of other things that pertain to us." Tyranna "told" him, her face holding a solemn expression.  
  
"Why do you need my help?"  
  
"My village is under attack by a super natural spirit if some kind. Ancient scrolls tell of a phantom almost destroying the village, only to be destroyed by Link, Hero of Time," Tyranna finished.  
  
"Phantom?" Link thought. He hoped that Tyranna wasn't listening to his thoughts this time. He remembered his fight in the Forest Temple with Phantom Ganondorf and how Ganondorf had banished it to the gap between dimensions.  
  
"Ganondorf couldn't be controlling his creation from inside the Sacred Realm, could he? And why would he have the Phantom attack another village?" Tyranna did not reply. Link must have not sent his thought to her. He felt himself land on hard ground.  
  
"We are here," said Tyranna aloud. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"This is your home?" Navi asked, popping out from Link's hat.  
  
"It's reversed," said Link, looking at the green sky and blue grass.  
  
"Quickly. We must hurry," Tyranna said, taking Link's hand. She lifted up her dress with her other hand so that she could run.  
  
"If you are from here, how do your parents know the old language of Hyrule?" Link asked as Tyranna pulled him towards the village.  
  
"My mother lived in Kakariko. She was banished because it was thought that she was plotting against the king. Of course, she wasn't but," Tyranna gasped as she saw the fate of her village. Link stood wide-eyed at what he saw.  
  
The town was in blue flames, and above it all, just as Link had suspected, was Phantom Ganon. He was atop his demon horse and was throwing magic and starting houses on fire, but there seemed to be no one running from the houses. He turned suddenly and saw Link and Tyranna. He laughed his evil chuckle and threw a magic spell at Tyranna. Link jumped in front and held up his Hylain shield to the blast, protecting the small child. "Run to a safe place," he told her. He heard her small feet crunch the charred grass. He unsheathed the Master sword and faced Phantom Ganon.  
  
Link fought hard against the evil foe, and it wasn't long before Phantom Ganon was defeated the same way he was in the Forest Temple. However, instead of him disappearing into a purple-black swirling pool, he started to fade. Link saw Tyrana run up to the Phantom, yet she vanished along with him. He took a minute to catch his breath and wonder at what he had seen, choking on the thick white smoke. Navi hurriedly flew up to Link.  
  
"Link! Come with me. There's something here! Hurry!" Navi pulled on Link's hat. He coughed again and tried to see, the smoke stinging his eyes. Navi's glow shone through the smoke and Link followed her to what looked like the charred remains of a house. His pointy ears picked up the sound of wailing amongst the popping and cracking of burning wood. "The door's locked, Link, but maybe you can force through." Link rammed his shoulder into the door, causing it to fall, and burning wood fell around Navi and Link, some of it catching on his tunic. Navi flew by and used her wings to blow the small fires out. He followed the sound into a room, and could not believe what he saw. In a crib was a crying baby.  
  
The baby was wrapped in a blanket, although it appeared to have no clothes on. Link just stood there for a moment, wondering what he should do. Navi flew towards the crying child.  
  
"You've got to do something, Link! It'll die if it stays here!" Navi sounded desperate for the baby.  
  
Link picked up the baby and ran out of the house as it collapsed behind him. He ran through the small town, looking for the child's parents. "Somebody? Anybody? Please? Hello!?" he said, and coughed more on the smoke. The baby wailed and squirmed. Just when he thought he could not stand it any longer, he remembered that he had Saria's ocarina in his pocket. He moved the child to the other hand and pulled the ocarina out. He played the Song of Storms, to bring rain and hopefully put out the fire. Then, remembering the green sky above him, played it backwards. White clouds came and fat black raindrops soon had the fire put out. The baby calmed down at the sound of the music.  
  
There seemed to be nobody anywhere. Link ran around what was left of the village with the baby, trying to find anybody. "There's no one here, Link," Navi said, disappointed.  
  
"Should we go back to Hyrule?" Link asked.  
  
"How are we going to get there? You can only warp with the Ocarina of Time, and besides, what are you going to do with the baby?"  
  
"I made a warp point before, remember? It goes back to the castle."  
  
"Gaaaa! Coo! Dbblbbl!!!!" the baby made gurgling sounds. Link smiled. He already liked the child. It looked back at him with adoring blue eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do with the baby?" Navi asked, putting her tiny hands on her tiny hips.  
  
"Since nobody is here, we will have to raise the child ourselves."  
  
"We!? Who's we!? Define 'we'."  
  
"You, me Zelda," he shrugged. "I don't know, let's just go back."  
  
"Fine." Navi flew into Link's hat as he prepared to warp back to Hyrule. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Link entered the castle to find Zelda. As usual, she was sitting on a stone bench in the royal gardens, humming to herself. She turned and looked up once she heard Link's boots on the grass. She was surprised to see Link's clothes a little singed...and what he was holding.  
  
"Link? Where did you? What did you, huh?" she sounded a little more than slightly puzzled, but she held her arms out so that she could hold the baby.  
  
Link handed Zelda the child and sat down next to her as he told her the perplexing story, while Zelda gently rocked the baby back and forth. The baby fell asleep in her arms. "Boy or girl?" she asked. Link looked a little sheepish.  
  
"I don't know," he stammered.  
  
Navi flew out from Link's hat. "I know! It's a boy! Just look at those eyes. It has to be a boy."  
  
Zelda smiled at the fairy. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Look for yourself, then. I know I'm right though." Sure enough, the baby was a boy.  
  
"What do we name this child?" Zelda asked.  
  
"How about Aloysius?" Link suggested.  
  
"Lost," Navi began.  
  
"And found," Zelda finished.  
  
"Aloysius it is then," Link said, and all nodded their heads in agreement. Aloysius opened his eyes, yawned and smiled at the mention of his new name.  
  
"Where is Aloysius going to stay?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Who is Aloysius? What are you talking about Princess?" A familiar voice called from somewhere in the castle. Just then, Impa walked to where the group was gathered. Zelda, of course, was old enough to take care of herself, but Impa felt as though Zelda was her daughter, and Zelda liked having her around as someone to look to for guidance. Impa looked curiously from Aloysius to Link to Zelda. "What!?" Impa knit her eyebrows together.  
  
"Impa, I believe I can explain..." and Link told her the same story he had told Zelda. At first, she raised her eyebrow in skepticism, but knew that Link had never told a lie in his life, and that he probably didn't know how.  
  
Zelda picked up from Link's story. "Now, we are trying to find a place where Aloysius can stay. I do believe that there has to be some room in the castle where he can be. Of course, he can always stay in Link's room," Zelda said, smiling mischievously at Link.  
  
Link's eyes went slightly wide. "Nuh-uh! I've heard about how much babies cry. Navi's sleep talking is enough for me."  
  
"I do not!" Navi gave Link a look, rolled her eyes, and sighed because she knew he was right. She had scared herself awake once before.  
  
"Well, anyway, the sun is low in the sky and I believe it is time for all of you to find places to sleep. For now, Aloysius can stay with me. Impa said, taking him from Zelda. He cooed softly and did so until Impa disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Well, now we have yet another adventure on our hands," Zelda said. The setting sun bathed her blonde hair in a golden light, and her Triforce earrings reflected the glow. "I will see you tomorrow, Link. Good night." She turned and went to her room.  
  
"Good night, Princess Zelda." Link sighed and walked to a door that lead to his room. He opened it and walked inside the castle. It was dark, but Navi's glow once again proved to be helpful.  
  
"Isn't this exciting? I wonder what Aloysius will look like when he grows up," Navi flew loop-the-loops in the air to prove she was excited herself. This caused Link's shadow to dance all along the stone brick walls of the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, exciting," Link said, in a voice that sounded like he wasn't. He was looking at the ground, his feet carrying him to a well-known destination.  
  
"What's the matter? You're the one who wanted to bring Aloysius to Hyrule."  
  
"I know, but, I just, I get this kind of weird feeling that Aloysius, aww, never mind, Navi. It's late." Link opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. Like always, Impa had built a fire in the fire place to keep him warm in Hyrule's' chilly night. He put the Master sword and his Hylain shield on a special wooden rack that one of the carpenters had given him, and laid down on the bed. Navi flew up to her tiny bed on the mantle of the fire place. It was nothing more than five cuccoo feathers sewn together, and a petal of a flower for a pillow. Both shut their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
*Five Years Later*  
  
Aloysius had grown four years for every one year of Hyrulean time, not only his body, but his mind as well. Navi explained it as that perhaps where Aloysius was from, time was different, and that is why he had grown so quickly. Now, Aloysius looked to Link's brother or other close family. He had the same blue eyes and blonde hair, wore the same kind of tunic Link did (although he preferred dark red), and like Link, was a fine warrior. Both now were seated on the banks of the island in the middle of Lake Hylia, along with Navi. Actually, Aloysius was talking to Navi, and Link was apparently taking a nap.  
  
"So, was Zelda mad that we pulled the stunt again?" Aloysius asked Navi. The "stunt" was where Aloysius and Link would trade places, until someone found out. They had managed to pull the stunt (almost) successfully twice before. Last time it was only the fact that Aloysius did not have the faint outline of the Triforce on his left hand that gave them away.  
  
"No, she thought it was funny. She couldn't believe she fell for it again." Navi laughed, the sound of chimes filling the air.  
  
"How did she find out this time?" Aloysius asked. "We both wore gloves."  
  
"She noticed that the outline on her hand didn't glow slightly when 'Link' was around, but it did when 'Aloysius' was," Navi explained, as usual. "There's got to be some way to do the stunt without Zelda finding out."  
  
"C'mon, Navi. You know that no one could ever fool Zelda. Besides, isn't it supper time yet? I'm hungry." Aloysius said. Indeed, even Epona, who was on the edge of the lake, heard his stomach growl. Aloysius had his own horse, Manecwa, on the shore alongside her.  
  
"By Farore's arm! You're always hungry!" exclaimed Navi. She flew over to look him in the face, flying akimbo.  
  
Aloysius playfully pushed her away. He grinned as he said, "I can't help it, I grow fast, you know that." There was that other thing that separated Link from Aloysius. Aloysius was always ready with his smile, whereas Link seldom did. Navi knew this was because Aloysius had not known the evil that had once plagued Hyrule. He didn't have to worry about the threat of Ganondorf as Link did.  
  
Navi turned her nose up into the air and humphed. She then became at least, half-serious. "You better wake up Link, Aloy. Zelda won't like it if we show up and he's not with us."  
  
Link was having a particularly disturbing dream. He was looking at himself, and saw that his hand was bleeding. Not having any potions or fairies and since it appeared to be a small cut anyway, he brought his hand to his mouth, not knowing what else to do. He suddenly choked, and fell to the ground, apparently his own blood poisoning him. His dying thought was: "Ganondorf poisoned," he thought, "my blood?" and the dream went black from there, the King of Evil's laughter swallowing him. From somewhere far off, he heard an echoy voice.  
  
"Link! Hey Link! Get up!" It was Aloysius. The black seemed to shake back and forth, becoming lighter and lighter until he saw the face so like his own staring back.  
  
"Are you okay, Link?" asked Navi. She sensed that he had not been dreaming of good things. He shook the grogginess from his head.  
  
"I'm okay. I just need to relax more, that's all." He knew that he spent a lot of time thinking about Ganondorf, but there was only the one other time he had dreamed about him. At that time, he didn't even know who Ganondorf was.  
  
"You sure looked relaxed to me," said Aloysius. Link narrowed his eyes and lightly punched Aloysius. It was about then that Aloysius's stomach growled again.  
  
Link stood up. "Let's go, Mister Bottomless Pit," he said. Aloysius groaned. He hated when Link called him that. Aloysius couldn't help it if he liked food.  
  
While riding Epona back to the castle, Link couldn't help but to think about his dream. Had it been prophecy? Or was it just his own fears getting the best of him? He shook his head and thought about the surprise for Aloysius tonight.  
  
Tonight would mark Aloysius's "birthday," his fifth. Zelda, Navi, Impa and Link had been careful not to say anything about it. In fact, it was the reason that they were at the lake. It was Link's job to distract Aloysius while Zelda, Impa and their other friends prepared the castle for the feast. Almost everyone in Hyrule would be there. After all, what was a party without people?  
  
Navi flew back to Link. "He doesn't have a clue. He'll be so surprised!" she said in an excited whisper. Navi looked closely into Link's eyes and saw that something was disturbing him. "Are you okay, Link? Something you dreamed, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that I just," he sighed. "Think too much, about Ganondorf," he said the last part in a whisper, so that Aloysius could not hear. "I had a strange dream, and it just worries me."  
  
"You want to talk about it? After all, I am your guardian fairy," Navi said, a smile on her face, her eyes kind.  
  
Link told her the details of his dream, still in a low whisper so that Aloysius could not hear. Navi listened with interest, then shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea what it could mean. I think you might be right, though. Just don't think about it and have fun at the you-know-what." Navi winked. She then flew off to catch up with Aloysius.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Aloysius asked.  
  
"Nothing," Link and Navi replied together. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
When Aloysius and Link reached the Town Market, Aloysius was surprised to find that no one was anywhere around, and yet it was still day.  
  
"What in Hyrule?" Aloysius wondered aloud. "Link, where is everyone?"  
  
"I don't know, Aloysius. Let's go inside the castle," Link replied.  
  
They got off their horses and walked to the castle. The drawbridge to the castle was down, so they went inside. The castle was dark, but Aloysius could just barely make out shapes in the shadows, and he could sense living things around him. "Hello?" he called.  
  
"SURPRISE!" A hundred voices shouted. A chandelier was instantly lit overhead by magic. Aloysius looked back at Link, who gave one of his rare smiles. "Happy birthday, Aloysius."  
  
"That's why you took me to the lake, he said, and laughed. "Wow. You went to all of this trouble for me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we did," Darunia's loud voice boomed in the huge hallway. "I had to see how my favorite 'nephew' was doing."  
  
Link crossed the entryway into the crowd. "How many times must I tell you Darunia? Aloy is not my son."  
  
"But you look so much alike," Saria said as Aloysius picked her up to ride on his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sure it is just a coincidence," Zelda said, the assembled crowd parting to make way for her. "Come Aloysius, we have a feast in your honor."  
  
"Geez, I'm blushing," said Aloysius, and the whole crowd laughed.  
  
The celebration went on for many happy hours, with Hyrule's finest minstrels and court jesters for entertainment. Long tables were set in the dining hall, with a half-moon shaped table at the front. In the front, Zelda was seated in the middle seat, with Aloysius, the guest of honor, at her right. On her left was Link. Six of the Seven Sages were seated around Aloysius and Link (Rauru had to protect the Temple of Light). In the middle of the feast, Aloysius noticed that Link was gone.  
  
"Where's Link?" he asked Ruto. He knew about the supposed engagement, so he tried to keep things light.  
  
"I don't know, ask Zelda. He was here a moment ago, though."  
  
Just as Aloysius was leaning over to ask Zelda, Link walked back into the room, something large in his hand. It was a box, about three feet long, and wrapped in colorful paper. In perfect Hylain script (which had to be Zelda's) was his name on the top. Everyone stopped eating and took a break to watch what was going on. Zelda stood up and addressed the crowd.  
  
"People of Hyrule, as you know, we are here to celebrate Aloysius's fifth birthday. Of course, because he does come from a different dimension, he has aged quickly and become a man in these short years. We now give him a present that we know he is truly worth of." Zelda smiled and motioned for Aloysius to take the present from Link. Aloysius took the box and was surprised at how heavy it felt. He unwrapped it carefully and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful sword Aloysius had ever seen. The sheath was the dark red color Aloysius had always liked. He carefully pulled it out. It was double edged and had a dark red hilt and handle.  
  
"Wow," was all Aloysius could manage. The crowd cheered and clapped. Even Link smiled when he saw the look on Aloysius's face.  
  
Navi was finishing an oversized grape that was her meal. She flew over to Aloysius and beamed. "You like it?" she asked. Aloysius nodded. "I picked out the handle and the sheath."  
  
Zelda spoke again. "Thank you all for coming, I hope you all had fun. Now, sadly, we must end. Goddesses bless."  
  
There was a loud scraping noise as everyone got up from the benches to leave. Aloysius went to the door and shook hands with everyone before they left. Well, he received a Goron hug from his "uncle" Darunia that almost made him pass out from lack of oxygen, but he had fun all the same. Though sad to see everyone go, he was glad to go to bed with many happy thoughts to dream about. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Aloysius lie awake, thinking. He was wondering about where he had come from, and this was not the first time that he had done so. Ever since he could remember, he had asked about where he had come from, because he knew he was different, even though he looked Hylian. Zelda had been patient in telling the story that he asked for dozens of times. Somehow, the part of the little girl disappearing with the Phantom made little sense. Why had the girl run up to the Phantom after he attacked her?  
  
Surprised that he could not sleep, he decided to walk to the window for some fresh air. The breeze was softly warm that night, and Aloysius could tell it came from the direction of the castle stables, because he heard Manecwa and Epona whinnying in the night. Suddenly, a voice seemed to come to him on the breeze.  
  
"Aloysius," it whispered.  
  
He jerked. What had that noise been? He sensed for any living thing that could be in the room. There was a small spider in the window, but that was all.  
  
"Aloysius, it is time."  
  
What was that voice? Aloysius knew it couldn't be anyone he knew trying to reach him telepathically, he had never heard that voice before. "What do you want?" he said out loud.  
  
"Aloysius, go," the voice echoed.  
  
"Go where?" Aloysius knew his mind wasn't making this up. The voice was too distinct, to clear.  
  
"Go to the Temple of Time. Bring sword," The voice seemed to be losing strength.  
  
"Why should I?" Aloysius had been always taught to be suspicious.  
  
"I. Am. Father."  
  
Aloysius's heart gave a leap. His father? Why hadn't he tried to contact Aloysius before? Hadn't he been the only one found in the house?  
  
"How do I know that you aren't my imagination or something?"  
  
"Not. Much. Time. Hurry," The voice seemed to have faded out. Aloysius's mind raced. Should he go? What if this was the only time when he would find out what he truly was? What if this was some horrible joke? Or, Aloysius shuddered, this was some kind of trick? He wished that he could tell Zelda or Link about what he had heard, but the voice said that there wasn't much time left. Aloysius grabbed his new sword and Hylian shield, and decided he should at least leave a quick note. "Link: Went to Temple of Time. I might meet my family. Hope to see you soon, Aloysius." He then crept out of the castle.  
  
Aloysius was lucky that no one had noticed him walk out of the castle. Not even the guards. Aloysius felt sorry for them. They would have a lot of explaining to do if Aloysius didn't come back right away.  
  
He had wanted to tell Link or even Zelda, but he didn't know if he was going to miss his only chance at discovering who he really was.  
  
"Market sure looks spooky at night." Aloysius tried not to think about what that shadow or rustling was as he made his way to the Temple of Time. The Temple looked even more impressive in the dark. He had no trouble getting in, as the doors were always unlocked.  
  
The first thing Aloysius noticed was the faint glow coming from the other side of the Door of Time. It had been sealed since Ganondorf had been imprisoned there. He stepped closer to it, when suddenly the door burst open. The light was so bright that Aloysius had to cover his eyes. When the light faded, he looked into the chamber beyond. He carefully crept up the stairs, butterflies swirling in his stomach, almost making him nauseous. He crept into the room only previously seen by the three who held the Triforce parts, and Navi. There was a circular platform, with the sage's seals on it. To the inside of that was a purple-and-black swirling pool. Aloysius heard again the voice that he had heard on the winds.  
  
"Come, Aloysius."  
  
"Who are you?" Aloysius demanded. He started to reach for his sword.  
  
"All questions will be answered. Please come. Hard to keep open," The voice trailed off again. Aloysius was worried. This was his only chance, wasn't it? He walked up the stairs to the pool. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and jumped into the pool.  
  
The pool closed up, and everything turned back to normal. The Door of Time  
  
fragments closed up and it was sealed once again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Link was surprised the next day when he came down for breakfast. Zelda was there as normal, but Aloysius was not.  
  
"Have you seen Aloy this morning, Link?" Zelda asked. Link could tell there was worry in her voice.  
  
"No. You don't think he's sleeping late do you?" As he sat down, he knew that what he said was a stupid guess. Aloysius was usually the first one up.  
  
A tiny puffball of light made an odd course to the table. It was Navi, and she was definitely was not a morning person.  
  
"Navi, would you happen to have seen Aloysius this morning? asked Zelda.  
  
"Speak more slowly, use fewer words, it's morning," was the fairy's reply. She yawned and stretched in mid-air before landing on the table.  
  
"Navi, do you know where Aloy is?" asked Link.  
  
The fairy drowsily shook her head and stifled another yawn. Link looked over at Zelda. "I hate to do this, but should we look in his room?" he asked.  
  
The three made their way through the castle halls, past the tapestries, and knocked on Aloysius's door. There was no answer. "Aloy? It's time to get up,' Link said. No reply. "Aloysius?" he said a little bit louder. He knocked again. He finally gave up and opened the door. Zelda gasped.  
  
"Where is he?" she said. She then found the note in hastily scribbled Hylian script. "His family? But you said that you couldn't find anybody that day, didn't you Link?"  
  
"Huh?" Link asked, and took the note. "The village was empty that day, I know that no one was around. Oh Farore, you don't think," Link gave a very serious look to Zelda. She returned the look with her own one of terror.  
  
"No," she whispered, and sank onto Aloysius's bed. "No, it can't be." She then regained her composure, but swallowed hard. "Link, I'm afraid you'll have to enter the Temple of Time with a mission once again."  
  
Link nodded. Zelda slowly took something from her pocket. It was the Ocarina of Time, looking as new as the day that he had first gotten it. "You'll need it to open the Door of Time, unless it has already been opened."  
  
"You coming along Navi?" Link asked.  
  
"Of course," Navi replied. She was fully awake and ready. With one last look at Zelda, he left to get his sword, shield, and other equipment.  
  
"Let's go." Link said, and felt sorry for Zelda as he strapped his supplies to his back and his belt. She always wanted to help as much as she could, but she had to play her role as the Princess. She had to attend to the matters of her kingdom.  
  
Zelda grabbed onto a small wooden horse that had been Aloysius's favorite when he was child-like. She bit her lip, and then cried. "Everyone I love," she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Link entered the Temple of Time. Everything looked normal enough. But, since the Door of Time was closed, Aloysius should be in the main part of the building. Link couldn't sense any living thing. "Aloysius?" he called out. Just as before, nothing. "Should I open the door?" he asked Navi.  
  
"Might as well."  
  
Link brought the ocarina to his lips and played the song that had become a part of him. Since the three jewels remained there always, the door opened, and at once, Link could feel something pulling at him. He felt as though a rope tied around his waist was being pulled hard.  
  
He was jerked off his feet and flew towards the Pedestal of Time.  
  
"Navi? What's happening?" he asked. Link was pulled so fast towards the Pedestal of Time that Navi couldn't catch up. Just when he thought that he was going to slam his face on the ground, it split open and he was hurled into blackness.  
  
Navi flew to the pedestal, only to find it closed. There was no sign of Link anywhere. "I better go tell Zelda," she said to no one and flew off in the direction of the castle 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The blackness was starting to swirl with a mix of light. Light continued to grow as Link felt the pretend rope pulling at him hard. It became so intense that the brightness blinded Link, but only for a second. When his eyes adjusted back, he could feel himself land on hard, tiled ground. With a sickening lurch of his stomach, he realized that the place looked an awful lot like what had been Ganondorf's castle. High above him on a ledge, he saw someone that he had not seen in what seemed like ages, Aloysius. Next to him, was someone who he thought he would never have to see again.  
  
"Ganondorf!" Link said, more surprised than scared.  
  
"In the flesh," the former King of Evil said, with a flourish of his cape.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Link asked angrily, although he already had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Why, nothing less than the Triforce of Courage, of course," Ganondorf said. "And to make sure I can get it this time, I will not fight you."  
  
"What?" Link thought. "What does he mean? Who else would fight?"  
  
"Instead, you will fight, " Ganondorf paused for his own dramatic effect, "Your son," he sneered.  
  
"What!?" Link exclaimed. Aloysius just stood there. Ganondorf obviously had some kind of hypnosis spell on him, because Aloysius's eyes seemed to be glazed over.  
  
"Aloysius, as you call him, was made by your blood, some from my clothes when I managed to rip a part of your flesh open. Add a little magic, and there, a Hylian slave," he slowed down the last two words, apparently enjoying his own genius.  
  
"But the burning village! Tyranna, how come he grew so fast?" Link asked, sounding confused.  
  
Ganondorf took even more pride in the fact that he had managed to fool Link. "The village and Tyranna were nothing more than illusions. As for Aloysius's rapid growth, " he smiled, his hideous, awful smile. "I had to gain enough energy to open the seal from the Sacred Realm. As I gained power, Aloysius was able to grow faster. Now, Aloysius, attack!" Ganondorf yelled and pointed at Link.  
  
Aloysius jumped down from the ledge he had been standing on and landed in front of Link. His eyes didn't move, and they had lost the cheerfulness that he had. He withdrew the sword Link had given him and charged. Link missed the attack, but just barely. Their swords clanged together, making the room sound like the smithy forges in which they were made. Ganondorf watched from the ledge, like a cat watching a mouse before it decides to make a kill. Aloysius knew how to fight Link, having done so for practice. Soon, the three bottled fairies Link had were spent. Though Link fought valiantly, he could not bring himself to even harm Aloysius. Memories came back to him of when he had helped Aloysius walk, when he saved Aloysius from drowning in Lake Hylia, and other memories as well. Link did not know what he was going to do. He could not kill his son.  
  
"What's the matter, Hero of Time?" Ganondorf asked, although he already knew. Ganondorf had purposely chosen this as another way to get the Triforce. Link's one weakness was the ones he cared deeply about. "To hard for you?"  
  
"Huh?" Link turned to look up at Ganondorf, because he had not heard what he said. This gave Aloysius a chance to thrust his sword in Link's back, all the way through, the tip sticking out of Link's chest. "Aagghh!!!" Link let out a yell of pain as he fell to his knees, his sword clattering to the floor. Link's life started to spill down his back and over the tiles. Link then fell all the way down to the ground, Aloysius's sword now pointing to the ceiling.  
  
Whatever trance Aloysius had been in, he snapped out of it. "No! Link! What came over me?" Aloysius rushed over to Link's body and pulled out the sword. He threw it far away. Rage slowly built in him. "What have you done to," he seethed, "to, my father!?" Aloysius screamed at Ganondorf angrily. He obviously had been able to hear everything that had went on, but Ganondorf made him think that Link was his enemy.  
  
"Oh, really now, you'd better clean up your mess, Aloysius. Blood so ever does stain a floor," Ganondorf said, laughing his evil chuckle at his own joke as the jumped down from the ledge to claim the Triforce of Courage.  
  
"Blood," Aloysius thought. "The blood that created me." Aloysius turned Link over on his back and put his hand on the place where Link's heart was. There was nothing there now but a dark, soggy patch. Link's eyes where half-opened, as though he was tired and had just woken up. Aloysius thought of the great times he had shared with Link, and couldn't help it, tears stung his eyes. Life continued to spill over the tiles, filling the cracks as it went. He looked at his hand. "The blood that created me," he said aloud, examining the red on his hand. He went over to Link's Master Sword and grabbed it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!" Aloysius screamed. He then made a running, full- force charge at Ganondorf. Ganondorf, not paying attention to Aloysius at the time, had no way to protect himself. Aloysius used every sword technique that Link taught him, fueled by his new-found anger of Ganondorf. Aloysius was able to dodge and get out of the way of many attacks because he was not burdened with a lot of equipment. He knew what he said could be considered a lie, but Aloysius didn't do it on purpose, he had been brainwashed by Ganondorf.  
  
Aloysius jabbed the sword into Ganondorf's black heart. Magic erupted from him as all of his powers went back to their rightful owners. As the magic was going, Aloysius could see a gold wire-like thing between him and Ganondorf. It suddenly snapped. He figured that Ganondorf's control over him had disappeared. Aloysius was surprised as the former King of Evil dropped beside Link. Link had told him the stories of how hard Ganondorf was to defeat. Aloysius took the sword out, amazed at how the blade came out shining and as stunning as every.  
  
He looked at the two bodies as their red and black lives mixed together on the floor. "What do I do? What do I do?" he asked himself over and over. The answer came to him. He went over to Link, and sure enough, there was the other bottle there, not with a fairy in it, but blue potion. "I knew it!" Aloysius lifted Link's head. He uncorked the bottle and tilting Link's head back, poured the liquid down his throat. "Please work, please work, please work," he said, saying a silent prayer to the three Golden Goddesses.  
  
Link first closed his eyes, blinked, and opened them all the way. Aloysius let go of the tears that had been building up inside him. "Thank the Goddesses you're okay," he said, emotions taking the best of him. Link looked beside him and saw Ganondorf there, dead.  
  
"Aloy, did you?" Link asked. Aloysius nodded. Link looked around him and figured out what must have went on. He stood up, regaining his balance.  
  
"Wait a moment, Aloy, ahh!" Link cried as the ground started shaking.  
  
"What's happening?" Aloysius asked.  
  
"Ganondorf is trying to destroy us by making the castle crash in on us. He's tried this trick before. We've got to find the way out of here, now!"  
  
They quickly grabbed their arsenal and Link and Aloysius ran through the twisting corridors and cavernous rooms. Aloysius was actually able to help because he knew what the castle was like. He had actually been in the Sacred Realm for days, being brainwashed by Ganondorf into thinking that Ganondorf was his father and that Link was the reason he had never got to see him. Now that he knew the true story, however, he hated Ganondorf even more.  
  
Aloysius's heart raced as he heard a loud groan. A support beam was rocked off its foundation and landed with a thud between him and Link. It was huge, and Aloysius could not jump over it because it was too big. He could not climb it because it was slippery. "Link! Wait!" he shouted, but heard no reply. Aloysius thought he heard something in the midst of the castle tearing itself apart. He turned around and saw a circle of blue light. It was magic, he could sense it. Hoping it wasn't another trick by the King of Evil, he ran for the light.  
  
"Odd," he thought, as he was spinning in a blue crystal. He then found himself in front of a demolished castle. "Who?" he thought. Then, another important thought came to him. "Link!"  
  
"I'm right here, Aloy." Aloysius turned and was surprised that Link had been standing next to him the whole time.  
  
"How in," Aloysius didn't complete his sentence.  
  
"Navi didn't come with me. She must have flew back to the castle and told Zelda. Zelda probably made a port for you too, huh?" Link started to go back towards the rubble.  
  
"Yeah, if that's what the blue thingy was. Why are you going back there?"  
  
Aloysius asked. He saw Link look at his left hand and shake his head.  
  
"Ganondorf must be fairly weak. What exactly happened while I was," He paused, "Dead?"  
  
The sentence gave Aloysius the creeps, but he told how magic had erupted from Ganondorf, and the magical wire that had snapped. Link nodded, then took another look at the rubble.  
  
"My hand isn't glowing too well. Ganondorf is so weak that he won't even try to attack right now. Hopefully Zelda and the other Sages can get us back to Hyrule."  
  
Aloysius shuddered as he looked around. The sky was black, and yet there  
  
were no rain clouds. As he looked in the distance, darker shadows plagued the land. An awful feeling of foreboding made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He had always thought that the Sacred Realm was a nice place. He was thinking about what the Sacred Realm should look like when his thoughts were interrupted once again.  
  
"It's sad, isn't it?" Link asked. Aloysius jerked back to the grim reality that surrounded him. "The day the Triforce separated, the Sacred Realm became a world of evil, because Ganondorf was the one who got his hands on it. If only," Link trailed off. Aloysius noticed that Link looked distant for a few moments before continuing. "Someday," he trailed off, then, "Look, there's a port!"  
  
Both ran for the shining blue light that lead them home. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Epilogue  
  
  
  
Zelda and the other Sages managed to seal the void once again without much difficulty. They could only pray to the Golden Goddesses that Ganondorf had been killed in his last desperate chance to claim the Triforce again.  
  
Once Zelda was rested well enough, she hugged both Link and Aloysius. "Thank you, Thank you again Link. Thank you, Aloysius." Aloysius couldn't help but to turn a slight shade of scarlet just lighter than his tunic.  
  
Everyone in Hyrule was amazed when they found out exactly who Aloysius was. Darunia couldn't help but to say, "I told you so, Link," when he found out. The only thing that was regretted was that Aloysius had not known what Ganondorf looked like before he went to the Temple of Time that day.  
  
Still, Aloysius was perhaps the happiest of Hylian of all. He finally knew who he was. He finally had his own identity. Maybe he didn't exactly have real parents, but he knew that parents aren't necessarily the ones who are your flesh and blood. They are the ones that raise you. And he was very proud to call Zelda and Link "Mom and Dad." 


End file.
